Bonds of a Friendship
by jujujellybeans
Summary: With all the things that these three friends face, it's a wonder that they're still friends. A crazy girl, a theater nerd, and a bookworm. I know it sounds cheesy and bad, but please just give it a chance. I'm bad at summaries as I assume most people are. So please read!


**General:**

**Full Name: **Cassidy Leanne Alloni  
**Nicknames: **Cass, Cassi, Caddy,  
**Age: **15

**Year:** 5

**Blood Status:** Pure

**House: **Gryffindor

**Birth Date: **January 6th  
**Ethnic Heritage:** half English, half Italian  
**Gender:** Female  
**Blood Type:** B Positive

**Pet:** Cat named Butter  
**Wand:** Willow, 10 ¾ inches Phoenix tail feather

**Family:** Mother Mina 35, Step-father 42, Sister Ebony 19, Brother James 9

**Prefect: **No

**Summer Job:** The Three Broomsticks

**Looks:**

**Hair Color: **waist length dark brown, almost black

**Hair Style: **super curly hair.

**Eye Color:** She has bright grass green eyes.

**Skin Tone:** rather tan

**Height: **5' 4"  
**Weight:** ranges from 95 to 100 pounds

**Body:** She is rather skinny no matter what. She can eat however much she wants and never gains wait because of her high metabolism. She always feels like people think she has an eating disorder. Cassidy also feels abnormally skinny around her friends, especially since one of her friends has 34 DD chest.

**Scent: **Secret Wonderland

**Unique Feature:**Her eyes are super bright green.  
**Makeup:** doesn't wear any since she's so lazy.

**Scars: **none

**More:**

**Personality: **Cassidy is very blunt, and isn't afraid to say what's on her mind. She's as lazy as can be, and super smart which is why she's so lazy(she tries not to show it though). When it comes to things that are inappropriate, she is rather sheltered. This causes her friends to explain certain things to her. She loves to prank people, and is rarely mean to people.

**Likes: **country music, pranks, sleeping,

**Dislikes:** rude people, uptight people, things that have no fun

**Phobias: **Small spaces, needles

**Worst Fear:** small spaces.**  
**

**Favorites:**

**Favorite Color: **Orange  
**Favorite Drink: **Pink Lemonade  
**Favorite Food: **Shells and Cheese  
**Favorite Candy: **gum  
**Favorite Flower:** Lilies  
**Favorite Tree: **Willow  
**Favorite Animal:** Giraffe  
**Favorite Weather: **Rainy

**Favorite Music Genre:** Country  
**Favorite Singer: **Hunter Hayes

**Favorite Song: **I'll cry with you.  
**  
****Extra:**

**Are Therstrals Visible to Her: **Yes, her aunt killed herself in front of her

**Apart of the Quiddtch Team:** Yes, she's captain for two years, plays seeker  
**Animagus:** Yes, once she gets into her 6th year, she can turn into a black wolf  
**Boggart**: A giant needle

**Patronus: **Lion

**Yule Ball Date:** Fred Weasley  
** Past Relationships: **Seamus, Oliver, Cedric, Blaise, Fred(current)

**Ordinary Wizarding Levels: **  
O= outstanding, E= exceeds expectations, A= acceptable, P= poor, D= dreadful, T= troll  
**Transfiguration: **O**  
History of Magic:** O  
**Divination: **O**  
Arithmacy: **O**  
Herbology: **O**  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: **O**  
Care of Magical Creatures:** O  
**Potions:** O  
**Charms:** O  
**Astronomy:** O

**General:**

**Full Name: **Iris Jane Laskin

**Nickname: **none

**Age:** 15

**Year:** 5

**Blood Status:** half blood

**House: **Gryffindor

**Birth Date: **March 21st  
**Ethnic Heritage:** English  
**Gender:** Female  
**Blood Type:** O negative

**Pet:** Owl, Bosko  
**Wand:** Cherry 11 ½ inches, unicorn hair

**Family: **Mother Suzanne 35, Father Edward 41

**Prefect:** Yes

**Summer Job: **Honey dukes

**Looks:**

**Hair Color: **shoulder length light brown almost blonde hair

**Hair Style: **rather wavy

**Eye Color:** ice blue

**Skin Tone:** in between super pale and not pale at all

**Height: **5'5"  
**Weight:** 100-105 pounds

**Body:** Super skinny like Cassidy, long legs, everything about her is normal, has some curves that she's proud of. Loves her body, and tries to get Cassidy to gain weight with her since they both don't weigh enough.

**Scent: **Roses

**Unique Feature:**Her freckles all over her face  
**Makeup:** mascara, and eye liner to bring out her eyes

**Scars: **none

**More: **

**Personality: **very smart, loves to read. She hates it when her friends don't follow the rules, and tries to get them to take school more seriously. She understands just about everything, and can't stand to stay in one place for too long. She tries to be nice, but sometimes she ends up being mean. Usually she's too smart for her own good, and will do anything for her friends.

**Likes: **reading, studying, making her friends study, music

**Dislikes:** rule breakers, people who underestimate her

**Phobias: **small spaces, being murdered, snakes

**Worst Fear:** snakes**  
**

**Favorites:**

**Favorite Color: **Aqua Blue  
**Favorite Drink: **Pepsi  
**Favorite Food: **Hamburgers  
**Favorite Candy: **dark chocolate  
**Favorite Flower:** Rose  
**Favorite Tree: **Oak  
**Favorite Animal:** sea turtle  
**Favorite Weather: **Windy/Rainy

**Favorite Music Genre:** Alternative  
**Favorite Singer: **Adam Levine (Maroon 5)

**Favorite Song: **Stutter

**Extra:**

**Are Therstrals Visible to Her: **No

**Apart of the Quiddtch Team:** No, think quiddtch is pointless  
**Animagus:** yes after sixth year, a small arctic fox  
**Boggart**: a giant rattle snake

**Patronus: **an angel fish

**Yule Ball Date:** Ron Weasley  
**Past Relationships: **Michael Corner, Dean, Ron(current)

**Ordinary Wizarding Levels:**  
O= outstanding, E= exceeds expectations, A= acceptable, P= poor, D= dreadful, T= troll  
**Transfiguration: **O**  
History of Magic:** O  
**Divination: **E**  
Arithmacy: **O**  
Herbology: **O**  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: **O**  
Care of Magical Creatures:** O  
**Potions:** O  
**Charms:** O  
**Astronomy:** O

**General:**

**Full Name: **Annabelle Nicole Peskew

**Nickname:** Anna, Ann, Belle

**Age:** 15

**Year:** 5

**Blood Status:** Pure

**House: **Gryffindor

**Birth Date: **November 8th  
**Ethnic Heritage:** half English, half French  
**Gender:** Female  
**Wand: **Oak 11 inches, Dragon Heartstring

**Blood Type:** AB Positive

**Pet:** Cat Radmes  
**Family: **Father Richard 42. Sister Carmen 9

**Summer Job: **Zonko's Joke Shop

**Prefect: **No

**Looks:**

**Hair Color: **elbow length chestnut brown hair

**Hair Style: **naturally straight

**Eye Color:** gray

**Skin Tone:** sort of pale, with a touch of olive

**Height: **5'6"  
**Weight:** 120 pounds

**Body:** Rather curvy, with a big chest (34DD) jealous of her friends, because they are naturally skinny. She does love her body, because of all the curves.

**Scent: **Twilight Woods

**Unique Feature:**Her eyes**  
Makeup: **none

**Scars: **none

**More:**

**Personality:** Often comes off as rude, or mean because she doesn't care what people think about her. She can be very inappropriate at times, she is the one who usually has to explain things to Cassidy. She is very smart, but chooses not to show it unless it's in her pranks, or theater knowledge.

**Likes: **theater, pranks, food, sleeping

**Dislikes:** kids that wine, reading, studying

**Phobias: s**piders, being really far underground

**Worst Fear: **spiders**  
**

**Favorites:**

**Favorite Color: **Purple**  
****Favorite Drink: **milk**  
****Favorite Food: **lasagna**  
****Favorite Candy: **all**  
****Favorite Flower: **Daffodil**  
****Favorite Tree: **Maple**  
****Favorite Animal: **Elephant**  
****Favorite Weather: **Stormy

**Favorite Music Genre: **All**  
****Favorite Singer: **Carrie Underwood

**Favorite Song: **Blown Away

**Extra:**

**Are Therstrals Visible to Her: **Yes, her mother died in front of her

**Apart of the Quiddtch Team:** Yes, plays keeper  
**Animagus:** yes after sixth year, she can turn into a gray wolf  
**Boggart**: A giant black widow

**Patronus: **a raccoon

**Yule Ball Date:** George Weasley  
**Past Relationships: **Draco Malfoy, Harry, Cedric, Marcus Flint, Michael Corner, Justin, George(current)

**Ordinary Wizarding Levels:**  
O= outstanding, E= exceeds expectations, A= acceptable, P= poor, D= dreadful, T= troll  
**Transfiguration: **E**  
History of Magic:** P  
**Divination: **A**  
Arithmacy: **D**  
Herbology: **E**  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: **O**  
Care of Magical Creatures:** O  
**Potions:** A  
**Charms:** E  
**Astronomy:** P


End file.
